I'll Give You My Heart
by RizaUchimaki
Summary: Sasuke's in need of a heart transplant, which has ended him up in a hospital where he meets a boy named Naruto. Love ensues, but no lemons. Just a fluffy two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'll Give You My Heart

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing else we can do. He needs a heart transplant," a male voice said. Few people stood in the room. A man with a patch over one eye, a beautiful woman sobbing softly, a stern man with him arm around the woman, the man who had been speaking, and a younger man, along with a boy in a starch white bed.

"Are there any available donors?" the man consoling the woman asks.

"Yes, there is one, but there's just one problem," the first voice answers, then whispers something into the other man's ear.

"Oh, I see."

"Perhaps you can meet him. He's an orphan and, seeing as he has no guardian, lives here. He wants to do it, but he also wants to be sure whoever he gives it to deserve it."

"Alright then, we'll meet him." The man turns to the man with the eye patch and says, "Kakashi, stay here and watch over him. Itachi," the youngest of the adults, though still with the looks of a teenager, "come with us." With that, the couple, the doctor, and the couple's eldest son, Itachi, left to meet this other boy, leaving their own in care of the Godfather, Kakashi.

Later on, a male nurse with a scar stepped into the room, holding a boy by the hand.

"Oh, hello," he said. He has a scar across the bridge of his nose, no doubt from a bizarre accident. The boy, hiding behind him, has blond spiky hair and nervous blue eyes. "You must be Kakashi," he said to the grey-haired man with the eye patch.

"Yes, and you are…?" He smiled at the scarred man, admiring him for some unknown reason.

"Ah, I'm Iruka and this," he said, motioning to the rather shy boy, "is Naruto."

"Is he sleeping?" Naruto asks. Since he came into the room, Naruto's eyes have been locked on the boy in the bed, looking him over and worrying if he was even breathing, but further study showed he was.

"I don't think so. He's just pretending," Kakashi said, with his visible eye turned into an upside-down 'U'. The boy on the bed glared slightly, and then opened his eyes to see a blank white ceiling. Turning his head slightly, his gaze fell onto the blond boy and his beautiful blue eyes that lit up when they met.

Somewhat hesitantly, Naruto walked over to the boy in the bed and said, "Hi, I'm Naruto!" The boy looked away, which Naruto didn't like, so he gently forces him to turn back. "What's your name?"

"None of your business," the boy replied in an irritated voice. He didn't appreciate physical contact of any kind.

"Actually, it is, so tell me," Naruto demanded. The boy glared, his black eyes piercing blue, but not with as much intensity as with others.

"Sasuke," the boy muttered. Naruto let go of him and smiled a bit.

"Nice to meet you," he said, then under his breath, "that wasn't so hard, was it, you little stuck-up prick?"

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, you two seem to be getting along alright," Kakashi said. "Iruka, what do you say we leave these two alone and I treat you to some tea."

Iruka, startled and blushing slightly, asked how Kakashi knew he drank tea. Kakashi merely pointed to the empty cups with tea bags in the trash. "But how do you know they're mine?"

"This isn't the first tie you've been in this room, nor is it the first time you brought him here," he said, pointing to Naruto, who in turn looked away. "Come on, my treat." Iruka nodded after a few minutes and they left the two boys alone.

After a long time of silence, Sasuke finally said, "you've been here before?" Naruto stiffly nodded. "I've never seen you."

"I made sure you were always asleep before I came. I didn't want you to see me," he said softly.

"Then why are you here now?" Silence swept over them once more as Naruto silently refused to answer the question.

"Come on, I want to show you something!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly and pulled on Sasuke's arm for him to follow, though careful to not hurt him. Sasuke, wearing a simple hospital gown (a wrap around with boxers, so nothing showed) was forced to run and keep up with an overly excited blond.

"Where are you taking me?" Sasuke demanded as they dashed around another corner.

"You'll see!" Naruto called without bothering to turn and look at the boy attached to the pale wrist he held so tightly.

Racing up several flights of stairs, they reached the roof of the building and ended up outside, looking out at the city of Konoha.

"See?" Naruto said, trying to catch his breath. Once he clamed down he said, "I've been over every inch of this hospital and this is the best spot. I come here whenever I want to think, but don't tell anyone or else everyone will come up here and it won't be a secret anymore." As Naruto spoke, he looked out into the view. It was getting to be evening. Slight orange and pinks painted the sky, making it that much more beautiful. "I wanted you to see it, so if you ever want to escape for a while, you have a place to go." Sasuke, unable to say anything, nodded, and then joined Naruto at gazing into the horizon.

"Thanks," he said after a few minutes. Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eye for a second, and then smiled.

"No problem." They sat near the edge of the building and watched the sky until the sun sank below the horizon and after all the lights came on in buildings and the sky was almost as dark as Sasuke's eyes. "You should get back. They must be worried by now." Sasuke nodded and stood, then held his hand out for the blond to take.

"Stay with me," he said, his eyes looking away and his cheeks a dusty rose color. Naruto blushed slightly. He understood not wanting to be alone, but for someone who never says what he wants or shows what he feels to ask you to keep them company gave him the urge to laugh, which was an urge Naruto couldn't completely suppress. "Shut up, never mind."

"N-No!" Naruto chuckled, "it's not that! It's just kind of funny. I mean, you of all people asking for company! I've been watching you since we were little kids and you've always pushed people away. We have nothing in common and you don't like meeting new people, yet you're asking me to stay with you. _Me!_ I tough you'd hate me!"

"You've been watching me?" Sasuke, imaging Naruto spying on him doing things, felt his eye begin to twitch.

"EH! Not like that! Only when you've been here! Which is pretty often. What's wrong with you anyway?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that I need a new heart. Why are you here?"

"My mom died in child birth and my dad never showed up. No one knew who they were. After a few months, no one had shown up and they couldn't put me in a foster home because no one knows if my father's alive or not, so they kept me here." He chuckled, somewhat forcefully, "I've never even been past the hospital's parking lit."

Sasuke looked at him in disbelief. "You've never been past the parking lot?!" Naruto shook his head, surprised by the raven's explosion. "Well, when I get out of here, I'm taking you with me. I mean, what kind of idiot hasn't even been pas a parking lot?"

"Hey! Jerk," Naruto said, unable to resist smiling as he nudged Sasuke. Sasuke, deciding to have some fun, nudged him back, and before long, they were rolling around on the floor, nudging and…tickling each other. "Ha ha! Ah! S-Stop!"

"No chance!" Well, somehow in this little scrap, Sasuke pinned Naruto. The victorious raven sat on him and held the blonde's hands to the ground. Sasuke was teasing Naruto by nibbling at his ears, then tickled the blond senseless as he held his wrists above is head, still jokingly nipping at him.

"Ah! Q-Quit it!" Naruto said as he laughed. He tried to roll them over, but Sasuke wouldn't let him. "You, you're mean!"

"Ngh," Sasuke started, nipping and licking at Naruto's jaw line, "and you're stupid, so we're even."

"N-No chance! I'm going to kick your ass for this!" All his threats were diminished by his laughter. Sasuke noted just how ticklish the blond is to use in future times.

After about another half hour of tickling torture, Sasuke and Naruto went back inside to be greeted by a fuming brunette (Iruka) and a chuckling grey-haired man, (Kakashi).

"Where have you two been?!" Iruka shrieked as he looked over the two disheveled boys before him.

"Chill out, Iruka-sensei! We were just hanging out and lost track of time is all," Naruto said, trying to calm him one-and-only teacher/doctor/parental figure. Iruka, not sure what to say, sighed heavily.

"Just, go to bed," he said and pointed toward the room. The two boys scurried of in that direction as Kakashi laughed.

"So, what do you think they were up to?" he asked.

"I don't even want to know."

The next morning, Sasuke woke up with a slumbering blond in his pale, skinny arms and smiled slightly. 'He looks so peaceful,' he thought, 'I just want to kiss him and…wait, what the hell am I thinking! He's a boy! Damn it, first I got all playful with him and now I want to do things and…oh god. No. No! DON'T YOU DARE GET HARD DOWN THERE! You…OU TRAITOR! Of course now you work! Great, my first erection and it's to a boy. Oh god…I'm gay. Well, that sucks.' Ah, the inner most thoughts of Sasuke when thinking of Naruto. (Shut up, you all know it's true!) Anyway, none of Sasuke's thoughts showed. In fact, if anyone had walked in they would have seen a blank expression on his face.

Naruto, blissfully unaware of Sasuke's thoughts, stirred slightly in his sleep, causing the raven to blush a bit. The blond nuzzled into Sasuke's neck, which Sasuke (though he wished he didn't) liked.

"Nhm," Naruto mumbled in his sleep. Sasuke, swallowing his urges, gently shook the blond awake. "…uh?"

"You're on me," Sasuke said in a monotone voice, trying to sound irritated and ignoring the little voice saying 'No! Don't make him move! Hold him! Kiss him!' but, of course, Sasuke didn't.

"Oh," Naruto began, taking him a minute to comprehend where he was and what Sasuke was saying, "sorry." He went to move, but Sasuke stopped him. "Hm?"

"Uh…" 'What the hell are you doing? Let go of him! LET GO!'

"Um…" The two boys were lying in the hospital bed; Naruto is in Sasuke's arms, which hold him tightly, even against the raven's conscious will. Their noses are only about three inches apart. Their eyes locked in an unsure gaze. Knocks on the door break the awkward silence as Kakashi sticks his head through the door.

"Oh, good, you're awake," he said with a smile. He then pushed open the door and he and Iruka walked in with two trays of food. "Breakfast time!" Eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, milk, and fruit was set before the boys. "Eat up. You'll need the energy for all your exams today." And they did. The normally chatty Iruka, though, remained silent the whole time. He was scared of what might happen, and of what inevitably would.

Once they were done, Naruto and Sasuke went on to examination room after examination room, (though Sasuke believed Naruto was following and doing them too was for fun.) During one of the tests, Iruka couldn't remain stoic any longer.

"It's not right!" he said to no one in particular, but seeing as Kakashi is the only other one in the waiting area, he faced him and continued speaking. "This shouldn't even be legal! How can they do this?"

"Iruka, it's his choice," Kakashi said to try and calm the fuming brunette, even though he felt the same way.

"But it's not! They told him he had to do it, when he was seven. The only thing he can do is choose who gets it, but it's still not his choice to give."

Kakashi thought about it for a minute, and then asks, "So he doesn't want to?"

"Well, he…I'm not sure." Iruka sighed and sat on a nearby chair. Kakashi doesn't move from his spot leaning against the wall, merely watched him in sympathy. He hasn't known Naruto long, but likes him, mostly because Sasuke cares for him, even if the young Uchiha doesn't realize it yet. "Naruto told me he wants to help people and that if this helps, he'll do it, but I think the reason he's doing this so easily is because he doesn't realize what he's missing. Do you know they don't even let him past the parking lit? The boy's never even felt grass! It's inhumane what they're doing to him!"

"I agree with you, but it's still up to Naruto. No matter what they say, it's up to him."

"But no one knows him, he has no parents-"

"We now him, and that's enough. If he doesn't want to do it, they can't force him." After a few minutes, Iruka nodded and seemed to relax a bit. No more discussions about the boys arose and an air of tension remained, but nothing came about. Naruto was safe as long as he wanted to be. The only question is, does he?


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Give You My Heart

I'll Give You My Heart

Chapter 2

"Mm," Naruto moaned in pleasure. "Ah, Sasuke. Ah! So good!"

"Hn, you like that?"

"Uh, yeah!" Sasuke moved his hands on Naruto's tanned body. "Ah, there!" The moans increased as Sasuke turned the blond into a plea-ing mass of joy.

"Naruto! Sasuke! What in the world-" Iruka began as he ran into the room, and then froze when he spotted the two boys on the bed. "…are you two doing?" Kakashi stood beside him and chuckled. They had stormed in on Sasuke massaging Naruto! "Uh…"

"He said hi back hurt, so I was trying to fix it," Sasuke explained as he climbed off the embarrassed and disappointed blond.

"What did you think we were doing?" Naruto asked once he was comfortably sitting beside Sasuke on the bed.

"Well, um, you see…uh…we thought…uh…" Iruka, completely flustered, couldn't come up with an innocent explanation. He was about to say he thought they were fighting when Kakashi blurted out the truth as short and blunt as possible.

"Sex," he said flatly. Sasuke stared, trying not to blush, Iruka freaked out and started yelling at Kakashi mother-hen style, and Naruto (beat red) just wanted to leave. He went to stand, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked him.

"Anywhere. The roof," he answered.

"I'll go with." The two boys left the crazy adults in the room and went up to the roof. It has been one week since they met, and since then the two have been inseparable, never one without the other, but their dream life would soon end.

The two lay on the roof, Naruto lying in Sasuke's protective arms, as they spoke softly.

"Are you alright, dobe?" Sasuke asks, trying to sound as if he didn't care.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He didn't want to admit why the thought of them having sex affected him like this. The truth is, he wants to, but knows that'll just make it hurt more in the end. Sasuke, not further questioning him, began stroking Naruto's soft blond hair. "So, Sasuke, your surgery's tomorrow."

"Yep."

"Are you ready for it?"

"Yeah." There was a pause, during which Sasuke tightened his hold on the blond. "Naruto, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"You better not laugh."

"That depends on whether or not it's funny." A quick glare made Naruto promise.

"…I'm scared…"

"Sasuke…"

"It's stupid, yeah, but I am. So many of these surgeries have failed, and I don't want to die."

"You won't, Sasuke, don't worry."

"But in case I do, I want to tell you something. Naruto, I…I lo-"

"Don't say it!" Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto and at the tears welled up in the corners of his sky blue eyes. "Please, I can't hear that right now."

"But,"

"Please Sasuke."

"Alright," he said after a minute.

"Don't get me wrong, Sasuke. I…I feel the same way. I just can't handle that right now." Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and looked into his eyes intently.

"Naruto…" He sat up and pulled the blond into him, kissing him as hard and deeply as possible, both savoring every second. This was goodbye. They held it as long as they could, until their lungs stung from the lack of air. They parted, gasping for air.

"Ah…Sa…Sasuke," Naruto panted.

"Y…yeah?"

"That…ah…was amazing."

"Nh." Sasuke rolled onto his side from his back and pulled the blond into his arms, holding him as tightly as possible. Naruto latched onto the raven and wished for him to ever let go.

A while later, once night had fallen, the two went back inside, ate dinner, and went to bed. When Naruto was drifting into sleep, he began whispering to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll give you my heart."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, but Naruto was already fast asleep. He held him close and whispered into the blonde's ear, "I love you." He never noticed the tear trickle down Naruto's tanned cheek.

The next morning, Sasuke woke to an empty bed. A female nurse walked in.

"Oh good, you're awake. Time for surgery," she said.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Why, he's already down there."

"What do you mean?"

"He's being prepared for surgery, too."

"Surgery! What happened?" Sasuke jumped out of bed and was ready to go run and find him.

"He's giving you his heart. Didn't you know that?" she said, surprised he didn't know. "Sasuke, Naruto's your donor."

"W-What?"

"They should be injecting the fluid in him now," the nurse said, but Sasuke didn't hear her; he was already long gone. Dashing around corridors and reading all signs, Sasuke found the operation room and Naruto, unconscious on the table inside.

"STOP!" he screamed as he burst into the room. He shoved past the doctors and grabbed both Naruto and a scalpel, and then back into a corner, the knife extended as a threat. "Is he…is he dead?"

"N-No, just unconscious," one of the doctors said. Sasuke nodded.

"Alright, now, no one come near us." He picked up Naruto again and carried him up to the roof. "They won't hurt you, Naruto. I'm getting you out of here, past the parking lot, to a…a park, and no one will ever hurt you." He gently cradled the blond and kept talking, waiting for him to wake up. "Why…why didn't you tell me? Please wake up! Naruto, please, I love you. Wake up, wake up!" He kept pleading until finally the blond stirred into consciousness. "Naruto!"

"Sa…Sasuke? Is…is this heaven?" Naruto asked, still droopy eyed and sleepy.

"No, you're alive. You're alive," he repeated, finally relaxing a little as he tightened his hold on Naruto.

"How? I…I was supposed to die to let you live! Sasuke! You're heart! It's0"

"It's fine." Naruto calmed down, both by Sasuke's words and all the drugs in his system. "I'm getting you out of here, and I'm going to protect you.

"But Sasuke,"

"No 'buts'."

"Hold it!" A security guard cried as he and many others stormed onto the roof. "Don't move!"

"Leave us alone!" Sasuke yelled,

"Sasuke, what are you dong?" his father yelled.

"I…I don't want him to die!"

"But Sasuke, without the transplant-"

"I know and I don't care! He's the only friend I've ever had and I won't let you hurt him!"

"Sasuke-"

"NO!" Sasuke's black eyes were filled with rage as he held his precious blond, who looked up at him with watery eyes of love.

"Sasuke," Naruto softly called, bringing his attention back to him, "please."

"Naruto." He doesn't know what to say.

"I want you to live, Sasuke. I told you last night that I'd give you my heart.

"I thought you meant…" he trailed off, not sure what he thought he'd meant, Naruto, very slowly and with help from Sasuke, sat up in the raven's lap and whispered in his ear.

"I mean that, too." Sasuke blushed a little, but for the first time, he smiled.

"Can I say it?" he asked timidly. Naruto nodded, beaming and blushing at the same time. "I…I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Tell them," a voice said a little louder than intended, causing the boys to snap out of their moment.

"Tell us what?" Sasuke demanded.

"Uh…um…" the quivering man said before a blonde woman stepped forward from the crowd.

"He wants you to know you're 100 compatable," she said as bluntly as Kakashi would have. Naruto's face went bright red and Sasuke;s mouth dropped open. "Not like that. Your bodies, or rather everything in them,are completely interchangeable."

"Meaning…" Kakashi asked.

"Meaning, even though Sasuke's heart doesn't work for him, it should work perfectly with Naruto, and Naruto's heart with Sasuke."

"How's that even possible?" Sasuke's father asked.

"No clue, but it is." Sweatdrop moment. "So, you two up for it?" Sasuke and Naruto looked at one another and began talking.

"Let's try it," Naruto said.

"But what if it doesn't work?"

"Then it doesn't work."

"Naruto, I'm not going to let you die."

"Well, I won't let you die either."

"Look, I'll find another donor."

"Sasuke, you're running out of time, and besides, where are you going to find another heart?"

"I…I don't know, but I don't want to lose you!"

"You won't, Sasuke, you won't." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sasuke nodded his ehad and turned back to the blonde woman.

"We'll do it."

"Alright. Prepare them for surgery!" They were brought back down into the operation room, put on the tables, and looked at one another.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too, but don't worry, I'm right here with you."

"Promise me you'll get me out of here, past the parking lot."

"I promise."

Several days later, two boys were seen walking towards the end of the hospital's parking lot, holding hands. They stopped right where the stone meets the grass.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked the boy he was holding hands with. Naruto, the boy, turned and smiled.

"Yeah," he leaned in and kissed Sasuke on the cheek, "I'm ready."

Tightening his grip on the sun-kissed hand, Sasuke led Naruto past the parking lot and to the beginning of the rest of their lives.

_I'll give you my heart…_


End file.
